ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers/Jem Crossover
' Plot' This possible animated tv movie or straight to dvd/blu-ray would be set in the G1 universe and takes place between 'Transformers season 2' and 'Transformers the Movie' and for Jem it would be set after the entire series. The story would see the continuing battle on Earth between the Autobots led by Optimus Prime who fight for peace and the Decepticons led by Megatron who fight for tyranny. Jerrica Benton aka Jem and her band the Holograms are still world famous and are also still 'at war' with their rivals the Misfits and their greedy manager Eric Raymond. Both worlds collide when the Transformers discover the existence of Synergy, the hologram creating computer created by the deceased Emmett Benton (Jerrica's Father) that Jerrica uses to transform into Jem. It's discovered that Synergy is part Cybertronian as in a part of her came from the planet Cybertron the Autobot's and the Decepticon's home world. When the Ark (the Autobot ship) crash landed in the volcano on Earth, many parts broke off including the holographic technology that would be discovered billions of years later by humans and Emmett Benton would use it for Synergy to give to Jerrica after he passed on. With Synergy, Megatron will use the holographic technology, make holographic images real and create an army that will take over the Earth and suck it dry to make Energon. With Jem, her loved ones and the entire planet Earth in jeopardy, the Autobots must band together to stop the Decepticons and Optimus Prime will face Megatron in a one on one battle that will possibly determine the fate of planet Earth. Eric Raymond shows his true colours like he never has before by forming an alliance with the Decepticons after giving them the information on Synergy and will the Misfits join him or see that some things that are done to achieve fame go too far? Due to the events Jem's secret will be revealed to the world and she will also be held hostage by Eric Raymond and the Decepticons. The Autobots, the Holograms and Rio (Jerrica's boyfriend) will have to rescue her and will the Misfits help? Who will stand and who will fall? Possible Cast & Characters 　 Autobots *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime,Ironhide *Phil Lamarr as Jazz *Nolan North as Hound *James Horan as Wheeljack *Dan Gilvezan as Bumblebee *Corey Burton as Ratchet *Casey Kasem as Cliffjumper *Gregg Berger as Grimlock *Kevin Michael Richardson as Omega Supreme *Frank Welker as Mirage, Trailbreaker Decepticons *Frank Welker as Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak *Steve Blum as Starscream *Corey Burton as Shockwave *Fred Tatasciore as Devastator *John Dimaggio as Astrotrain Holograms *Samantha Newark as Jerrica (Jem) *Tara Strong as Kimber *Kelly Hu as Aja *Gina Torres as Shana *Kari Wahlgren as Raya Misfits *Grey Delisle as Pizzazz *Kari Walhgren as Roxy *Susan Blu as Stormer *Kath Soucie as Jetta Others *Josh Keaton as Rio *Charlie Adler as Eric Raymond *Maria Canals Barrera as Synergy Notes *Recycled background music by composer Brian Tyler from Transformers: Prime will be used. *Like the three Michael Bay live action movies the film will have Optimus Prime narrating the opening. *The movie's plot will be very similar to the plot of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. *Spike Witwicky and his father Sparkplug (the main human characters) will not be in this movie.